


Burnbook

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [7]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Humiliation, Mean Girls References, casual pailing, nooks and bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Your name is LYNERA SKALBI and you are known for being a MEAN GIRL.





	Burnbook

"Mmmnnnn... aaahh! Lynera! I'm gonna! Nnngg... A-Avorah... P-Pitche! Fuck!" Carmin's nook tightened around your bulge and you could feel the warmth of her slurry spraying against your stomach as you roughly pailed her. You let out a groan of your own and bucked into her hard, filling her with jade slurry as she moaned under you. All in all a good fuck you had to say, but the last of her moans planted a wicked little seed in your mind, and you grinned devilishly as you pulled free of the bronzeblood and left her to clean up the mess.

Back in your room, after a quick shower, you sat at your desk and pulled out a book from a hidden compartment. The cover was a dark jade, and covered with scribbles in black ink, as well as letters cut from a magazine spelling out "Burnbook" around a black kiss mark. You quickly opened it and sorted past all the names written into it to a fresh page, pulling out your pen as you began to write, giggling to yourself. This info might come in handy later.

 

 

  * Carmin Arraya: Calls out her moirails' names when she orgasms, quadrant smearing slut!




End file.
